Outsiders/Main article
The Outsiders (also known as Outlanders) were an offshoot of the Pridelanders; a pride of lionesses (as well as two known male lions, Nuka and Kovu) that remained loyal to Scar. Simba banished them to the Outlands, a near-waterless wasteland neighboring the the Pride Lands. The pride eventually disbands and its members become Pridelanders at the end of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Background Sometime after Simba had reclaimed the throne after the events of the first film, he exiled this pride of lionesses, due to their extreme loyalty to Scar. During their banishment, they resided in a wasteland known as the Outlands. Among their members included Zira, Scar's mate and her three children: Nuka, Vitani and Kovu, as well as a substantial number of lionesses. Altogether, their pride seems to be equal in number to Simba's pride. The name "Outsiders" most likely comes from the fact that they live in the Outlands, as well as the fact that they were exiled from Simba's pride. As a whole, they are much skinnier than Simba's pride, and many of the lionesses are of darker coloration than that of the Pridelanders. Interestingly, although Zira and her children are the only Outsiders with speaking roles, several individual members can be identified throughout the film by different markings on their bodies. Information The leader of the Outsiders was Zira, who is a fanatical follower of Scar and the mother of Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. In the end, all the Outsiders (with the exception of Nuka, who dies during an ambush on Simba, and Zira, who dies after the climactic battle against the Pridelanders) join Simba's pride. They are also referred to as "Scar's pride" or "Zira's pride." As almost all of the Outsiders are shown to be female, Nuka and Kovu are the only two males seen in the pride. According to Zira, Kovu was the lastborn before they were exiled. Most of the Outsiders appear in background scenes, following Zira's orders. The pride first appears as Zira is bringing Kovu home. They are present as Zira lays out her plan to kill Simba by allowing Kovu to get close to Simba's daughter, Kiara. Later on, when it appears that Kovu is growing reluctant in his quest to kill Simba, the Outsiders ambush the two when Simba is alone with Kovu. They pursue Simba, but he manages to escape. In the aftermath, Nuka is killed after being crushed under fallen logs, and the pride is shown mourning his death. When Kovu escapes as well, the lionesses prepare to give chase, but they are stopped by Zira. Zira reveals her plans for a direct attack on Simba, which pleases the lionesses. The Outsiders head towards the Pride Lands, traveling through a muddy river on the way. They are confronted by Simba and his pride, and a major battle breaks out between the two prides. Thanks to Zira's constant orders, the Outsiders gain the upper hand, and begin swarming Simba. However, they back off when Zira prepares to go one on one with Simba. Later, they are shocked when Kovu and Kiara interrupt the fight. Kiara's reasoning about stopping the fight seems to get the pride's attention. Seeing the truth of Kiara's words, Vitani defects from Zira. When Zira threatens to kill Vitani for her defection, the rest of the Outsiders are sickened enough that they defect as well. Zira attempts to attack Simba anyway, but is countered by Kiara. After Zira dies by falling into the river, the rest of the Outsiders are allowed to return to Pride Rock along with Simba. There, they watch as Kovu and Kiara are united in marriage. Presumably, the Outsiders remained as part of Simba's pride. Temperament Outlanders are just the opposite of Pridelanders: They live for conflict, more specifically conflict with King Simba's pride. They are a determined and uncouth breed, not minding walking through mud just to get to their target. When Simba offers them a chance to go back home and avoid conflict, they refuse and attack. However, they aren't all mindlessly violent. When offered a chance to enter the Pride Lands peacefully, they eagerly accept, even submitting to Simba, once their sworn enemy. Only Zira refused, still consumed by hatred. Types of Lionesses Zira-like Lionesses Though most Outlanders assume duller colored pelts to make Zira and the more important Outsiders stand out, they do share physical similarities with her, or at least the most basic ones. Like Zira, some have pointed chins. These lionesses are sharper and appear far more menacing than the other lionesses. These lioness watch Zira endearingly as she talks about her dream during the musical number "My Lullaby" and the most dominant type of outlander during the war. Nuka-like Lionesses Despite the fact that Nuka is male, some of the lionesses do share his features. Most Outlanders share Nuka's greyish coloration, but lack the tint of red he has, or his wide, flat nose bridge. Their eyeshades mimic his shape, and sometimes share the color. Like Nuka, their faces are long, but are not sharp like Zira's and they look far more emaciated than the other lionesses do. These lionesses appear during the pursuit of Simba, the scarring of Kovu, and when the war between the Outlanders and Pridelanders is stopped. Vitani-like Lionesses Alongside the Zira-like lionesses are the Vitani-like ones. Mainly absent throughout the film, some of these lionesses are colored lighter than Vitani herself, however, like Zira, they can also be darker. They can be seen during Nuka's death and as Kovu receives his scar. They are last seen when Zira rallies her pride and prepares them to fight against King Simba's pride. Pridelander-like Lionesses There are Outlanders that resemble the Pridelanders far more than the Vitani- or Zira-like lionesses. They appear in the war, a few of them getting a rare few detailed seconds of screen-time when they chase and corner Timon and Pumbaa. Though they resemble the Outlanders in color, they have the filled out, heavy build of a typical Pridelander lioness. Traits Common Traits * Eye Dots are a fairly common trait amongst Outlanders. They appear and disappear on many of the lionesses quite frequently, so it is hard to tell how many actually have them. * Red Eyes are a common trait, just like the Pridelanders. This is because the Outlanders are an offshoot of the Pridelanders, though it is worth noting that unlike them, the color orange never appears. * Extended Claws 'are meant to show their vicious and dangerous nature. * '''Dark Eyeshades '''were given to the Outlanders to give off a dark look, especially when compared to a Pridelander. * '''Elbow Tufts '(amongst males) are obviously common amongst the lionesses. They are more diverse than the lionesses of the Pride Lands. * '''Angular Noses * Pink Noses * Black Noses * Pridelander Noses Less Common Traits * Freckles are a rare trait observed in only Nuka, Vitani (though Nuka's don't always appear), and one other lioness. * Blue Eyes or any other eye color besides red for that matter. * Bright Eyes have only been seen in Nuka and Vitani. They have an apparent glow when they're around their pride, who are all dull-eyed. * Head Tufts have only been seen in Vitani and two other lionesses. * Ear Rims have only been seen on Vitani * Ear Strips have only been seen on Zira and Nuka. * Dorsal Stripes have only been seen on Zira. * Cheek Tufts have only been seen on Nuka. * Colorless Paws have been seen on one and only one Outsider, present during the war. Trivia *The existence of the Outsiders seems to contradict the events of the first film. During the first film's climax, all the lionesses were allied with Simba, and only the Hyenas sided with Scar. * The term "Outlanders" is never used in the movie. However, it can be found on the back of the VHS cover for Simba's Pride along with various other Disney-approved sources.http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/61QXEO381zL.jpg * Outsider is a very broad term, as Ni is referred to as an outsider, yet has no affiliation with Zira's pride. * At first, there were no plans for Zira to be allied with other Outlanders. Instead, Zira was going to be accompanied by the Hyenas, but they were scrapped due to the Hyenas being the real ''ones who killed Scar. And had Zira known that, she wouldn't have allied with them. *The lions in DreamWorks' ''Madagascar franchise have the exact same Outlander noses as Scar and most of the Outsiders -- angular and black. Gallery Outlanders_VS_Pridelanders.jpg|Outlanders fighting Pridelanders End1.png|The Outlanders and the Pridelanders come together 18611.png 18625.png Ziravitani.png DisneyEnchantedPDVD_480.jpg|The Outsider lionesses 18740.png 347870 1261878488352 full.jpg|Outsiders turns good because they are convinced by Kovu and Kiara sp_screengrab_624.jpg sp_screengrab_831.jpg sp25_17.jpg|Two Outlander lionesses (right) and a Pridelander lioness (left) sp_screengrab_860.jpg|Outsiders are frightened that Timon uses Pumbaa's tail to shoot OutsiderS_aTTAck.jpg|Simba being attacked by Outsiders Otlandersyeahh.jpg VitaniCuteandOutlanders.jpg LIONKING2VitaniChangingOpinion.jpg OutlandersAgainTLK2.jpg Ziranight6.png Ziranight4.png ZiraŠok14.png BezOutsiders.png References Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Lions Category:Outsiders Category:Prides